thomas_and_friends_relationshipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and James
This article focuses on the relationship between Thomas and James. Thomas and James are very close friends. Along with Percy, Thomas is close to James as well. They love playing and being really useful. Overall Sometimes James can get annoyed by Thomas but loves to have fun with him. They also tease each other at times. Episode Hints Season 13 * In "Creaky Cranky", Thomas greets James along with Henry at Brendam Docks at the beginning of the episode. Thomas asks them where they are chuffing to. James explains that he is taking wood to make a stage for the children's show and barrels of lemonade to drink. Thomas thinks that's exciting. He tells James and Henry that he'll see them later at the summerhouse. James and Henry whistle goodbye to Thomas. Later, Thomas meets James at the washdown. Thomas explains to him that he doesn't have a lot of jobs and offers to deliver his heavy load of wooden barrels for him. He then tells him that he'll be perfectly polished for the party. James agrees with him and thanks him. * In "The Lion of Sodor", When it's time to reveal the Lion of Sodor, ￼James tells Thomas that it's a big day because the Lion of Sodor is here. Then, after the Lion of Sodor is a mess, James along with Gordon laugh at the messy statue. Thomas feels terrible. * In "Tickled Pink", Thomas along with Percy and Gordon laugh at James in his pink livery. This makes James upset. * In "Slippy Sodor", James is the first engine to laugh at Thomas' funny funnel. He says hello to him first, then starts laughing at his funny funnel. Thomas feels upset. * In "The Early Bird", Thomas meets James at Tidmouth Sheds and asks him where Percy is. James does not know and tells him he has too much to do to see Percy. * In "Play Time", Once Thomas reaches the Town Hall, James is next to him and the narrator says that his cheeks were red as James' shiny coat. * In "Thomas and the Pigs", Thomas collects apples from James. Later, James gives an idea of what the piglets might like, but Thomas doesn't have time to hear his idea. * In "Steamy Sodor", Once James arrives at the Steamworks, he is surprised to see Thomas there and asks him why he's there. Thomas tells him that Victor is away and that he's in charge. ￼James tells him that he has a blocked funnel, but Thomas misheard him and thinks James needs a new funnel. James then says "No I don't!" Later, Thomas along with Victor go to James and explains he wants the twigs and straws unclogged from his funnel. * In "Splish, Splash, Splosh", Thomas sees James at a junction and thinks that he might like his game. He then splashes James and his flatbed of strawberries. James gets very mad. Later, when Thomas meets up with him along with Emily, he explains that he'll deliver the flour and strawberries so they'll both go to the washdown. James is happy and states that now he'll be shiny and best and clean. Season 14 * In "James in the Dark", Due to it being very dark and without his lamp, James mistakens Thomas as Henry. Later, Thomas arrives with the workmen to fit in James' lamp. Later he sees that Thomas along with Edward are using their lamps on Allicia Botti and decides to help them. * In "Toby and the Whistling Woods", they both are together throughout most of the episode. Toby meets them at a junction shunting trucks. They ask Toby if he's okay because he doesn't say hello. Toby is scared to puff through the whistling woods by himself and Thomas and James offer to puff with him, but Toby refuses saying that old engines never ask for help. As Toby gets frightened of the noises, he crashes into Thomas and James' freight cars. Toby eventually asks them to travel into the woods with them and they agree. They both tell Toby the sounds that Toby heard earlier. Toby is no longer afraid and was able to get to the summerhouse. * In "Pop Goes Thomas", Thomas greets James who is taking the children to the picnic. Thomas asks James if the popping noise was the funniest sound he's heard. However, James doesn't think it's funny at all. Then a cork bounces on his paintwork. Then, the cork hits the signalman, he accidentally pulls the wrong lever causing James to bump the buffers. * In "Being Percy", at the beginning of the episode, they are both blocking Percy's way. Percy uses his whistle to make Thomas and James chuff out of Percy's way. * In "Merry Winter Wish", as Thomas is chasing after James, the Star of Knapford rises in the air and lands on the ground. Thomas is upset and wishes that his friends could come and help him. Then, Percy, James, and Henry arrive and help him. James and Thomas fetch Rocky . At the end, James along with Percy and Henry reveal that their wishes came true and that they were all together under the Star of Knapford. * In "Thomas and the Snowman Party", Thomas greets James along with Percy at the Town Square. James explains to Thomas that the band will play at the party. Later, James tells Thomas that the Brass Band lost their hat. Thomas feels terrible. * In "Jumping Jobi Wood", James yells at Thomas that his shiny red coat is ruined by Hee-haw. Thomas is upset by this. ￼ Season 15 *In "Percy's New Friends", at the end when Thomas asks Percy who the new animals were, him and James are next to each other. *In "James to the Rescue", Thomas greets James at the beginning and later on helps him rescue Gordon. *In "Stuck on You" James laughs at Butch's magnet stuck on Thomas. Thomas feels embarrised by this. Season 16 *In "Flash, Bang, Wallop!", Thomas wants to be in James' photograph, but he ends up blocking him. James is so surprised, he veers into a siding, destroying a set of buffers and derailing. Later, Thomas apologizes to James and promises he'll rescue him. Thomas and Rocky rescue James. *In "The Sounds of Sodor", When Thomas arrives at the Quarry, James is seen sitting in a siding and watches Thomas enter. James then rolls up to Thomas but he ignores him and puffs away. James follows him and Thomas explains that they must be quiet so that the composer can hear the sounds of Sodor. He is too busy talking to James, that he doesn't notice a barrier ahead on the tracks. Later on, Thomas asks for James' help. *In "Muddy Matters", James meets Thomas and Percy on their way to the fair. *